


Starry Night

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pining, i just love to make alfonse lowkey suffer tbh, three angst stand before me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Kiran slipped out into the meadow to look at the stars and reminisce on the life she once had before she came here. A few hours later, Alfonse found her.





	Starry Night

  The stars were beautiful tonight.  
  
  Deep brown eyes stared at the night sky. It was a peaceful night. Stars gleamed and twinkled. The moon shined and beamed. Birds were absent, save for a few owls who hooted peacefully as if they acknowledged her presence. A small smile curled the corners of her lips. Knees tucked close to her chest, Kiran took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her mouth.  
  
  “There you are, Kiran.”  
  
  A small flinch pinched her shoulders. Head turned to the left. Her smile grew only wider to see the prince standing a few steps away. “Alfonse!” His name tickled her tongue so comfortably. Body suddenly feeling a chill upon his presence, Kiran hugged her knees tighter. “I—hi!”  
  
  His smile caused an uneven beat in her heart.  
  
  “Hi to you as well.” A short laugh accompanied by his response, Alfonse slowly approached her. “I realized that you disappeared after dinner tonight.” Though he stood beside her, like a gentleman he was, the prince silently waited until he got her approval to sit next to her.  
  
  He didn’t need to say it. She didn’t need to approve it.  
  
  God, she had to bite back a wider smile to know how sweet he was.  
  
  Scooting an inch to the right – despite the fact that they were on a wide meadow in the first place – Kiran tipped her head to the empty space on her left.  
  
  Her heart started to form a mad little rhythm once he sat next to her.  
  
  “O-Oh…” Voice almost stuttered to reveal her embarrassment, Kiran coughed once and threw her gaze forward. “I…needed a little walk.” That part was true. But the other half denied her mouth to pry open any further. White teeth lightly nipping the insides of her lower lip, the summoner tipped her head downwards until her chin brushed her knees.  
  
  “You miss your world.”  
  
  It wasn’t a question.  
  
  Slowly her head bobbed once. Heart suddenly feeling heavy at the sorrow that often gloomed inside of her, Kiran tucked her mouth behind her knees. “I’m just…having one of those moments, you know.” It was pointless to deny the obvious anyways. As one year almost wrapped around this world, Kiran figured it was useless to mask her pain with a smile every time she was around people who she often met. As skilled as she was to easily forge a happy façade around people, Kiran quickly realized one way or another that she was only human.  
  
  She could only handle the lonely feeling for so long without going crazy, after all.  
  
 Regret burst in him to realize the damage he had done. “I’m sorry, Kiran!” Really, he was. “I—I may not know what it’s like to be separated by friends and family for so long.” Gods, just the thought alone made him shiver. “But I can imagine the fear of…” He wanted to bite his tongue. “Of never being able to see them again…”  
  
  Though his intention was never to make her cry, warmth still pooled in her eyes.  
  
  Amidst the dark atmosphere that enveloped them, Alfonse noticed the faint glimmer in the corner of her left eye. “I-I’m sorry!” Shit, shit, he cursed himself to damnation if he ever made her sad. “I—I didn’t mean to make it worse for you!” Body now turned to face her, he raised both hands in a puzzling act of whether to wrap her in a hug or pat her head.  
  
  The former was tempting. So tempting.  
  
  But he was a prince first and foremost.  
  
  Besides, if he were to ever— _Gods, now is not the time to think about that!_ “Kiran…”  
  
  Though sorrow clutched its claws around her beating heart, a glimmer of joy did flicker to hear the genuine comfort in his tone.  
  
  Taking one deep breath, Kiran looked at him and flashed – forced – a smile. “It’s okay, Alfonse.” Truly, she partly was; at least it wasn’t a lie. “You…You’re right, though.” She wondered if she was a little mean to see the frown on his face. “I mean, sure it might take a while—” _A whole lot while._ “—to see them again.” Left arm still tucked around her legs, Kiran lazily dropped one hand to the grassy ground.  
  
  “But I know I’ll meet them again.” Positive. She always remembered her mother’s words about staying positive in the shittiest of times.  
  
  Her mother would never expect her daughter to take her advice in a war, though. But that was beside the point.  
  
  One finger traced circles on the soft soil. “Just…in the meantime, I couldn’t help but feel sad and alone when they enter my mind.” Honesty felt heavy on her tongue, but Kiran knew she couldn’t shoulder this burden alone. Not anymore.  
  
  He had said many times to rely on him, anyways. She figured it was high time to take him on that offer.  
  
  “I’m happy here. I truly am. You and Sharena and Anna and all the other Heroes are like friends and family to me, actually.” Though honesty was the first step she was willing to take, Kiran wouldn’t dare to look at him in the eye. God, she was embarrassed as hell to expose her heart and witness his reaction at the same time. “But at the same time, I miss them. A lot.” Her right palm softly palmed the cold, grassy earth. “That being said, after a few hours of letting my emotions miss them a whole bunch, I feel a bit happy afterwards.”  
  
  Legs crossed comfortably as he faced her, Alfonse raised a single eyebrow. “Oh?”  
  
  He saw her smile shine wistfully as she stared at the ground.  
  
  “Oh.” Playfully she replied, gaze still fixated on anything but him. “I know they’re safe. I know they’re alive.” Her right hand lazily turned until the back brushed the grass. “And I know…I know, one day, I’ll be home again…”  
  
  A flicker of joy peeped in her voice. A hint of sorrow crinkled in the corner of his eye.  
  
  She would soon go home.  
  
  Ah, the constricting pain in his chest was back to taunt him.  
  
  “So,” Unaware of the woe she had doused upon him, Kiran finally cocked her head upwards, “while I wait for that day, I’m gonna give it my all and help you guys in saving this kingdom!” The smile on her face grew wider, beamed brighter. “I’m getting better at forming strategies and stuff. Both Robins are being really helpful in making sure none of us die.” A small laugh huffed out at such a distasteful joke, Kiran mentally plucked up her courage to finally look at Alfonse.  
  
  Under the twinkling stars, under the beaming moon, Alfonse realized her smile was absolutely the most beautiful sight of all.  
  
  Awe struck him into sheer silence. Sapphire eyes gleamed at the sight of her smile, memorizing it, engraving it deeply into his brain that he could vividly envision it even in his sleep. The sorrow that had briefly pricked his heart disappeared, now instantly replaced with a feeling that he had long swore never to acknowledge.  
  
  “Alfonse?”  
  
  Her voice was the warmth that soothingly enveloped him. Her voice was the light that guided him the way.  
  
  Her voice was a melody he ached to hear the last night at night and the first thing in the morning.  
  
 It took him a few seconds, but upon realizing that she was waiting for a response, Alfonse quickly shook his head. “Yes?” He dumbly responded, mind and heart desperately hoping that she wouldn’t indulge further in the brief stupor he was in.  
  
  Thankfully, she didn’t.  
  
  Yet her smile still struck right through his mad heart.  
  
  “I…” Blush crept into tanned cheeks. “I am…getting better at being your tactician, right?” Arms back to hugging her legs, Kiran now lazily rested her right cheek on her knees.  
  
  Gods, if she kept this cute act any longer…  
  
  “Yes…” The answer was short, meek, laced with sincerity at every single letter. “You’re the reason we’re achieving peace in this kingdom, Kiran.” And he meant it.  
  
  She was so embarrassed, she almost didn’t buy it.  
  
  But the summoner didn’t feel like questioning him any further. “Thank you…” Her heart back to skipping a few beats at the pleasant moment they were having, Kiran opted to throw her gaze back at the starry sky.  
  
  “If you don’t mind…”  
  
  Silence hovered for a few seconds. Kiran remained quiet to let him continue.  
  
  “May I…know more about your world?”  
  
  Surprised sparked in a pair of deep browns. Eyes blinking quietly in his direction, Kiran then pulled a curious pout. “Hmm?”  
  
  _Ah._  
  
  He loved her.  
  
  Gods, no matter how badly he denied it, no matter how insistently he ignored it, as of tonight, he knew he had fallen.  
  
  “I…” He was madly, inconceivably, in love with her. “I wish to know about your world.”  
  
  His mouth twitched a smile. A sincere smile. A smile laced with love and ache that hungered for her love in return.  
  
  But he couldn’t confess to her. Not now.  
  
  “Okay!”  
  
  He was too afraid.  
  
  Smile once again tracing swirls at the corners, Kiran finally stretched her legs forward. “Hmm, lemme see…” One finger lightly tapping her chin, Kiran wondered for a topic for a few seconds. “Oh!” The same fingers then snapped, mouth then pulled a white smile that shined under the nightly gleam.  
  
  He was in love with her.  
  
  “We have this small device that we use to store music.” Hands positioned across each other, Kiran nodded once. “People always use them when we go out. I mean, social interaction is nice and all, but not everyone wants to talk to strangers every day. And especially not after having a long, hard day of work or study.” Soft laughter bubbled out of her lips to remember the time she panicked when she had forgotten her earphones once she reached campus.  
  
  As much as his heart was burning, the topic did manage to distract him for a while. “Oh?” Head tilted to the left, Alfonse continued, “How do you people manage to store music in such a small device? And what kind of music?”  
  
  He saw her smile again; Gods, it was beginning to feel unbearable.  
  
  “Technology, I guess?” More laughter lulled out.  
  
  More thorns twisted around his bleeding heart.  
  
  “And for the kinds of music…” Teeth gently nipped the insides of her right cheek. “There are all kinds, actually. From rock to pop to techno to screamo.” One by one her fingers sprung up at the mention of genres. I used to have like 200 music stored in my smartphone.”  
  
  Sapphire eyes widened at the statement. “200?!” Shock and awe gaped his mouth open. “That’s a lot, Kiran!”  
  
  Her laughter roared delightfully at his reaction.  
  
  His face blushed furiously at her amusement.  
  
  “Yeah, well. I love to listen to a lot of songs and the journey from campus to my home is quite far when I’m taking public transportation.” Hands lightly patting her legs, she looked at the stunned prince. “Now that I think about it, there _are_ some songs that don’t require any vocals at all.” An idea then beamed in her head. “I wonder if Sakura will be kind enough to play a tune…”  
  
  To see her enthusiasm, to hear her pure joy, to see the life in her beautifully hypnotizing eyes.  
  
  Gods, this feeling hurt so much.  
  
  “You can ask her tomorrow.” And yet he kept it in. “I’m sure Princess Sakura wouldn’t mind if it’s you.” He was afraid enough to know he was in love in her. He didn’t think he could bear the thought of l-lo—  
  
  _Gods…_ He took a deep breath.  
  
  Maybe it was the dark atmosphere that tampered with her clear vision, but Kiran didn’t realize his emotional turmoil. Instead, relief could be felt washing over her to have this conversation. “Maybe I’ll do that.” Cheeks kissed in red, the summoner giggled softly before tilting her head back to the sky. The stars were still gleaming endearingly. There was not a hint of cloud in sight. And as much as she enjoyed the rain, Kiran sometimes loved the feeling of fresh air cleansing her lungs—  
  
  “I’m glad to have you here…”  
  
  The confession was sudden, so sudden. Taken aback by his words, Kiran gaped foolishly at the prince beside her. “I—what?”  
  
  His smile was sincere. His smile was pure.  
  
  However, if Kiran didn’t know any better, she would have thought that his smile looked…doleful.  
  
  “I…” It hurt. “I’m glad to have you here, Kiran.” It really hurt.  
  
  Her shock enabled him to react further. Breath trapped inside his throat and heart screaming a manic scream, he slowly, fearfully, slid his right hand towards her. “But someday, well…” Semi-callous fingers twitched, flinched, hungered for her touch that called out to him. “I’d like to open the way to your world.”  
  
  His fingers brushed the side of her left hand.  
  
  Deep brown eyes dropped in shock at the sudden brush.  
  
  Knowing full well that he had dug his grave, Alfonse figured there was no other way than to finish it until the end. “We…” Trembling fingers carefully caressed the back of her hand. “W-We…”  
  
  Shaking fingers laced around her own.  
  
  Her hand was cold as his.  
  
  “We could go there together.”  
  
  Breath exhaled heavily as if he had held them for many hours, Alfonse forced a smile to hide his shame and pain. He gave her left hand a gentle squeeze. Not once did he let go. Not yet, at least. If anything, he wished to savour the feel of her skin even if it meant she pulled her hand away and possibly felt disgusted at such a crude act—  
  
  Thoughts derailed to another stupor once he felt his right hand being grasped.  
  
  Like a dumbfounded fool, he looked down.  
  
  She was holding his hand.  
  
  Her grasp was just as gentle, just as soft, slim fingers trembling slightly; whether it was from the cold or interaction, he didn’t know.  
  
  “I’d like that.”  
  
 Her voice was the warmth he so desperately craved. Her voice was the light he so desperately needed.  
  
  “I’d like that very much…” Cheeks now flushed with red, Kiran quickly brought both legs to a thumping chest and rested her right cheek on her knees. Her smile remained in place, vivid, genuine, pink lips a perfect shape to the radiant shine of her face.  
  
  He loved her. “I can’t wait, then…” The corners of his eyes feeling warm, Alfonse traced his thumb over her fingers.  
  
  He loved her so much, it hurt.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of promoting My Boi to a 5* baby. his final quote fucked me up. his japanese voice fucked me up even more.


End file.
